Kelz
Kelz is an ambitious Vortixx pirate captain. Biography: Pre-game history: Kelz and his sister Ryza were ferocious, bloodthirsty and merciless, until a large fleet of pirate hunters from their homeland tracked them down, attacking their ship and killing their crew in a bloody battle. Winning, and escaping with their lives, the two Vortixx sailed their crippled vessel into uncharted waters, ultimately arriving on the shores of Mata Nui, docking their damaged vessel in a protected cove off Le-Wahi. Land Ho! After making some repairs and finding that the tide had gone out, leaving his ship stranded on a sandbar until it came back in once more, Kelz decided to wander into the jungle. He soon encountered the Entropy Beetles, capturing one to look at some other time. He also found himself caught up in the misadventures of Hile, Jakura, Alsorate and Rune, which both confused and intrigued him. Despite his instincts telling him to flee, he decided to stay there and see what happened next, but when he intervened with the battle, he was hit with a gravity attack, and, after escaping its effects, decided it was time to get out of there. During his exodus, he was harassed by several more of the Entropy Beetles, which he captured for later study and put away in jars in his ship's cabin. In his haste to set sail, he further damaged the bottom the ship. After repairs were made again, the Wayward Wind set sail for Po-Wahi, eventually coming ashore somewhere in Leva Bay. Conspiracy in Po-Koro. Finally arriving in Po-Koro after a day long trek through the desert, Kelz and Ryza the pair encountered Dahtar, who offered to help them repair their ship in exchange for payment. When Dahtar failed to deliver on his side of the bargain, Kelz threatened him, but the skakdi stormed off in a rage, only to clamber up onto a wall and shoot Ryza with his rifle before fleeing into the desert. A group of Sentinels soon arrived to deal with the situation, but were distracted by a fight that was occuring in a nearby alleyway. Kelz helped his sister over to where the Sentinels were, letting them see to their injuries while he kept an eye on the unfolding battle. Once the offenders were dealt with, and Ryza's injuries seen to, Kelz asked permission to go after Dahtar, which the Sentinels granted. He and Ryza gathered some supplies and set off after their attacker, but soon lost him in the open desert. Forsi: Giving up on their search, the duo returned to their ship and headed towards Forsi, where Kelz sent Ryza to find some shipwrights to help fix their vessel. While he waited for her to return, he discovered that the beetles he'd captured in Le-Wahi had starved to death, and were no longer of any use to him. Ryza soon returned with a team of skakdi, who quickly completed the repairs. Once the job was complete, Kelz decided the pair should return to Po-Koro to try to pick up their quarry's trail from there, and they left the docks and headed to the railway station. Return to Po-Koro: The duo returned to Po-Koro, where they found themselves a bar and started to drink their money away. Kelz got drunker than usual and made an offhand remark about his and Ryza's parents, who he had killed sometime in the past. Angered by his reminder, Ryza stormed out in a rage. Appearance and Tools: Tall and handsome, Kelz prides himself on his immaculate appearance. He wears a showy red and black tailed coat over his armour and has an excessive amount of rings on the fingers of his left hand. Kelz wields a jagged cutlass made entirely of a translucent reddish, amber-coloured crystal. Thin as a leaf but strong as a diamond, the weapon is razor sharp with uneven, jagged teeth running along the curve of the blade. He also wears a skin-tight armour suit that magnetically deflects all metal objects within a one bio radius of his body, including high-speed projectiles and some weapons (it can block stabbing blows, but against hacking and slashing, when the weapon is contacting a larger area of his body, it proves far less effective). This ability has proven to be a hindrance, however, as it cannot be turned off, deflecting all loose metal items that are nearby, meaning he can't even pick up cutlery to eat with. Finally, he wears a black, segmented gauntlet over his right hand that has the power to create objects out of solid energy for throwing, stabbing and shielding (limitations here being that only one object can be made at a time, the object can only have a maximum diameter of about one bio, and if the object moves more than ten bio from the gauntlet it will dissipate. The object also loses strength and density the further it travels). Abilities and Traits: Sly, cruel, manipulative and vicious, Kelz has no qualms about killing, no care for anyone’s life except that of himself and his sister, and no doubt in his mind that he is the undisputed king of piracy. Even so, his vanity and massive ego have proven to be his downfall once in the past. In other words, most of the things he claims about himself are completely true, and he definitely shouldn't be underestimated. However, his armour isn’t particularly strong, leaving him vulnerable to any attacks that circumvent his magnetic shielding. Because the suit cannot be deactivated, he can never touch any of the widgets he has stolen/earned. He also likes to gloat and taunt his enemies instead of simply finishing them off, and his pride and ego can often get in the way of his plans. Relationships: Allies: * Ryza - his younger sister, probably the only being other than himself who he actually cares about. * Archie - Kelz's pet avian/reptile rahi, who is his constant companion and often serves as someone for him to talk to when he's lonely. Enemies: * none yet Quotes: * none yet Trivia: * Kelz uses a crystal sword because his armour won't allow him to carry a metal one. * Archie was inspired by the prehistoric archaeopteryx, "the first bird". His name, Archie, is also derived from this creature's name. Category:Vortixx Category:Characters Category:Pirates